Ayer Rajah Expressway
The Ayer Rajah Expressway (Abbreviation: AYE; ; ; ) extends from the western end of the Marina Coastal Expressway in the south of Singapore to Tuas in the west near the Tuas Second Link to Malaysia. Together with the Marina Coastal Expressway and the East Coast Parkway, it forms a second east-west link to complement the role played by the Pan Island Expressway. History Construction on the expressway commenced in 5 March 1983, with the first two phases completed by 1988. On 23 April 1983, the government will build other railway tracks, as well as flats in Tanjong Pagar for the Malayan Railway Authority. With the electrification and double tracking on the way, a total of the railway land is acquired for the development of Jurong Expressway. This section involved the widening of several existing roads along the way, such as Ayer Rajah Road and Upper Ayer Rajah Road, as well as the construction of what was then the longest road viaduct, the Keppel Viaduct, from where the eastern end of the expressway commences. On 25 September 1985, the Ayer Rajah Expressway from East Coast Parkway to Kampong Bahru Road (Keppel Flyover) is opened to traffic. On 25 June 1986, the Ayer Rajah Expressway from Keppel Road to Alexandra Road is opened to traffic. The stretch of AYE between Alexandra Road and Jurong Town Hall Road will be completed in May 1988. There will be five pedestrian overhead bridges and one pedestrian underpass between Alexandra Road and Clementi Road. On 29 November 1994, the stretch of the road from Jurong Town Hall Road to Corporation Road along Jalan Ahmad Ibrahim, will be widened to an expressway. On 2 January 1998, the expressway was extended to Tuas from the Teban Flyover in conjunction with the opening of the Tuas Second Link to Johor. This construction, which followed the alignment of Jalan Ahmad Ibrahim, involved the expansion of the existing road to match with the width of the rest of the AYE, construction of "filter" roads on both sides of the expressway (which eventually took the name of Jalan Ahmad Ibrahim), and the building of five flyovers and two underpasses. It meets up with the Pan Island Expressway at the Tuas Flyover. Its eastern end used to be the East Coast Parkway, but the ECP was truncated and the Marina Coastal Expressway has taken over the role, and connects AYE to the KPE and ECP on 29 December 2013. Features The AYE had a major throughfare of bus services, between the Tuas West Drive and Alexandra Road. The biggest EMAS signboard is between Penjuru Road and Clementi Avenue 6, and between Clementi Road and North Buona Vista Road. The disused EMAS signboard is between Lower Delta Road and Keppel Road. The AYE is also a major throughfare of Johor Bahru traffic, which runs between Tuas West Drive and the Pan Island Expressway as it is the only expressway that connects to Second Link. The AYE also passes through the former Overground section between Alexandra and Tanjong Pagar West stations. It also covers the Jurong area. List of exits See also *East Coast Parkway References External links * Traffic cameras monitoring the AYE :Tuas]] Category:Expressways in Singapore Category:Boon Lay Category:Bukit Merah Category:Clementi Category:Downtown Core (Singapore) Category:Jurong East Category:Jurong West Category:Pioneer, Singapore Category:Queenstown, Singapore Category:Tuas